


Broken Promises and Gentle Kisses

by napoleonboneaparte



Series: Across the Pond [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - British, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jason, Boys Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Prefect!Jason, Protective Jason Grace, Top Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/napoleonboneaparte/pseuds/napoleonboneaparte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*“Please! He has had enough!” she begged.</p><p>“Oh, bugger off, you tart!” Bryce snarled angrily. He continued raining down punches on the boy below him. “This is none of your fucking business!” </p><p>“Maybe not hers. But it definitely is mine. And I think that it isn't very nice of you to push a girl, Lawrence.” </p><p>The thug immediately looked over his shoulder piercingly at the newcomer, his mouth quirked in annoyance. He always did despise that goody-two-shoes, busybody head prefect.</p><p>“Grace…”*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Promises and Gentle Kisses

“Someone, please! Stop him! He’s hurting him bad! Help!”

Despite Hazel’s best efforts, her desperate pleas and cries for help fell on deaf ears. Only a curious student or two paused only to quickly hurry away from the scene of the beatdown. It was not as though no one could physically hear her. Her frightened screams could probably be heard by a deaf man from a kilometre away. It was just that nearly everyone at Riverton, both teachers and students, weren’t exactly interested in being the next unlucky bastard to get into Bryce Lawrence’s bad books, or worse, under his fat fists. 

It was certainly at the students’ expense that the fiend’s reign of terror went unabated. Even if a junior prefect did dare risk a battering to haul him up to the principal’s office, everyone knew that the only punishment he would receive was nothing more than a verbal slap on the wrist. His businessman father was swimming in cash and it was thanks to him that the lights stayed on and the water kept flowing. The only thing that the staff had to do to get their monthly paychecks was to close one eye when it came to his son’s unsavoury activities. No student was content with the situation but what could anyone do?

Realising that Prince Charming was not riding over the horizon to her rescue, Hazel, in a rather valiant last-ditch effort, wrapped her arms around Bryce’s waist and tried with all her might to pry him off his victim. She might as well have asked a mountain to leap into the sea. Without even turning to look at her, the brute just shook her off and shove her to the ground roughly.

“Please! He has had enough!” she begged.

“Oh, bugger off, you tart!” Bryce snarled angrily. He continued raining down punches on the boy below him. “This is none of your fucking business!” 

“Maybe not hers. But it definitely is mine. And I think that it isn't very nice of you to push a girl, Lawrence.” 

The thug immediately looked over his shoulder piercingly at the newcomer, his mouth quirked in annoyance. He always did despise that goody-two-shoes, busybody head prefect.

“Grace…”

Jason’s eyes were kind when he helped Hazel off the ground and assured her that he would handle the situation if she left to clean herself up. But when he turned to face Bryce, his expression turned stony and dark. He wasn’t afraid of Bryce and he suspected the inverse wasn’t true. 

“Rather meagre pickings, don’t you think? Beating the crap out of those smaller than you?” Jason laughed. “Or are you just showing off how tiny your hands are?” 

Bryce removed his knee from his victim’s chest and got to his feet. “Stay the fuck out of this, wanker. This bender arse started it!”

“Really? For some reason, I sincerely doubt that. And in any case, I believe battering your fellow students is not allowed according to the rule book.”

“Oh, fuck you! Even if it is, what are you going to do about it, dog?”

Jason shrugged nonchalantly. “Oh, I don’t know. Maybe put you down?”

Instantly, Bryce’s nostrils flared and his eyebrows rammed into a single line. 

“Put me down?! Do you know who the fuck you are talking to?”

“A prick? An arsehole? A quim? All three?” Jason rolled his eyes very deliberately. If Bryce thought that he was going to be afraid of him because of his father, he was being pretty idiotic. “Looks like someone has daddy issues.”

For a minute, Bryce and Jason engaged in a battle of glares, with the bully trying his damn hardest to actually scare Jason who just looked bored and uninterested. Ultimately though, Bryce stormed off in a blabbering rage, shoving his way through a posse of First Formers eager to see a fight. His urge to throw a blow at the head prefect’s irritatingly handsome face had been reaching its boiling point but he still remembered how much it hurt the last time when Jason parried his punch and gave him a swift kick to the nuts. Jason’s lips curled in utter disgust as he watched him disappear round the corner. Bullies could be wimps.

Nico just laid flat on the ground, blinking slowly and wincing in pain when Jason knelt next to him. 

“Can you walk?” asked Jason, his voice coming off as somewhat cold but a little constricted.

The smaller, dark-haired boy didn’t look up. He was obviously shaken, shivering a little after a painful battering. His dark brown eyes were reddened, an angry but defeated look evident in them.

Either way, he just nodded his head slightly, painfully.

Carefully avoiding the blue-black patches on Nico’s arm, Jason pulled him back up onto his feet. An encouraging pat on the back was followed by the prefect nudging his charge. “Come on. We’ll go to my place to get you patched up.”

For just a split-second, the boy’s lips turned up at the corners. Then, a frown immediately replaced it.

Jason then threw his right arm around Nico’s shoulder and slowly, step-by-step, the two walked together through the long, winding halls of Riverton. It being a Saturday afternoon, there were thankfully not that many students around with most either on the sports field or just hanging out in their dorms. As tight as the school’s purse strings were, the admin were rather generous with giving Jason a room as his office. Sure, it was rather small, just slightly bigger than a broom closet, but Jason made the best he could out of it. Not everyone could have a private hideout like he did, where he could be alone for a time.

Nico collapsed back first onto a bench, flinching when he felt the iciness of the cold pack pressed against his bruises. The two boys said nothing as Jason tended to Nico’s wounds. The silence would have lasted longer if Nico didn’t choose to break it.

“Thanks. It was getting pretty sticky there.”

Jason shook his head, his face darkening.

“I thought you promised me.”

“I’m –“

“Sorry?!” snapped Jason irately. “We can’t keep fucking running into each other like this!”

“Jason –“

“Shut up. Just shut up,” muttered Jason as he plopped himself on the bench next to Nico. He buried his head in his hands, frustrated. He was trying to rein in his temper, but this wasn’t the time for subtlety. “This isn’t a joke, Nico. You know what Bryce is capable of, don’t you? You’re lucky I got to you when I did. If I hadn’t...”

Nico rubbed his hand over the bruises on his arm. Despite his stony expression, those fiery eyes still gave away his hurt. “I can take care of myself,” he muttered.

The prefect sighed. “I sincerely hope so. He said you started it. Is that true?”

“He’s a fucking liar. He started it! Calling me a fag...” 

“And –“

“And ‘accidentally’ pushing Hazel. Yeah, he fucking deserved it!”

“Deserved what? And it didn’t seem like you were the one dishing out the pain.”

A defiant smile appeared on Nico’s face. “I gave him a knee in the pecker."

Jason instantly slapped his palm against his forehead. “Christ! On a scale of one to ten, how suicidal were you?”

“Oh, fuck you! He deserved a bruised ball or two!”

“Damn it, Neeks! Must you be the one starting the fights now?” Jason groaned. His boyfriend could be one hell of troublemaker at times. “I’m already having a fucking rough time as it is. You can’t go around starting fights or kneeing people in the crotch, even if it is that numbskull Lawrence. I really don’t want to have to bring you in for this.”

“But do you have to?” asked Nico. 

Jason nodded. His arm wrapped around Nico’s waist and pulled him closer to him. 

“If I’m found out – If we’re found out, hell will be on us. And do you think I will be able to keep this post? Or even stay here? I’ll be booted out of this crapsack before I even know it. And not only me, but you too. What will happen to Hazel then? I can’t let that happen to you.”

Nico stayed silent for a bit. Jason prayed that his words could sink into Nico’s head. The boy could be rather hard-headed at times, downright stubborn and obstinate. Which was why he grew attracted to him in the first place. That and when he first met him, Nico was practically mute and barely spoke a word, choosing to hide away instead in the corner of the class, which made deciphering him ever more fascinating. There was always something about his shyness that made him all the more enigmatic. Hearing him speak for the first time was an achievement on its own. And when Nico gave him a quick kiss on the lips while out in York on what he realised later was really their first date, Jason knew that their friendly relationship had blossomed into something else.

“I might have screwed up,” Nico finally admitted.

“Might?”

“Okay, okay. Sheesh. I did fuck up. Big time. At the very least, I did get us time to be alone together on this lovely Saturday afternoon, right?” Nico smiled sheepishly, trying his hardest to cheer Jason up. 

Jason just frowned. “I’m being serious.”

“And I’m being seriously appreciative toward my dashing hero,” Nico cooed while leaning in to kiss his boyfriend. He just managed a peck on the cheek before Jason pushed him away. The prefect did however playfully ruffle his hair with a gentle smile on his face to show that he wasn’t being hostile. 

“I’m really not in the mood, Nico.”

“Are you in the mood for lunch then? We could go out to get some grub from the canteen, stew or curry or something.”

“The curry here doesn’t sit well with me. And anyway, I have stuff to do.” Jason rose to his feet. “Maybe you just don’t get it. You were lucky that I was around. And the problem is, I can’t always be around to take care of you. The only way I can see this ending is you getting fucked up by pigs like Bryce and if I cannot help you then...It kills me. I have to go. Lock the door when you leave.”

Jason had taken a single step forward when he suddenly felt a hand gripping his wrist tightly.

“Come on, Jace. Don’t leave me like this. I made a stupid spur-of-the-moment decision and I fucked up. I’m really sorry, okay? Next time, I’ll –“

“Next time?! You really don’t get it, do you?!” Jason growled bitterly. He pulled his hand away from Nico’s grip. “See you later, maybe.”

“Jason, it’s not fair, you know!” Jason’s hand was already on the doorknob but it stayed still as he pondered on whether he ought to hear Nico out. “You already know how shitty this place is. How we are all practically in a dogpile, and people like me and Hazel, we are almost always at the bottom with no way out while wonder boys like you, have everything prepped and ready for you. And people like Bryce, they just pay their way through, something which I can’t fucking do. My options are limited here. I’d really like to just slog my way through here and get the fuck out of here. Don’t you get that?”

“And I’d really like you to be in one piece when that happens.” Jason smiled sadly when he spun on his heels and pulled Nico into a sudden but tight hug. “We’ll be getting out of here together, okay? You and I. I’ll make sure you’ll get your GCSE and then, maybe we’ll get you into college. My Pa can fund both of us. And Hazel too. You just need to hang on for a little longer. How many more months are we both going to be here anyway? Ten, eleven? I just want you to be safe in the meantime. For me, at least?”

Nico blinked. Once. Twice. Trying to hold back the tears. He didn’t want to appear a wimp, but still, it was quite rare to come upon someone who actually really cared for him despite his many flaws. How this strong, dashing guy came to like a scrawny, quiet boy like him escaped him. 

“I – “ Nico paused, somewhat overwhelmed by a wave of feelings right then. “I love that you think you’ve got to look out for me.”

Jason let out a deep rumble of a laugh when he pressed his face against Nico’s. “Nico, I just want you to be happy.” He then kissed Nico, or rather Nico kissed him. He usually was the one to initiate anything, but if Nico wanted to take charge, so be it. 

“You’re the only good thing I have in this shitpile,” murmured Jason. “Try not forgetting that.”

“I’ll be more careful, I promise.” Nico’s head rested against Jason’s firm chest, breathing in Jason’s faint scent of cologne. “You know, if someone caught us like this, we’ll be so fucking screwed.”

A sly smile and a bright glimmer materialised on Jason's face as his hand wandered round from Nico’s waist to his thigh. A slight gasp was heard when it finally reached the tent that was forming in the boy's trousers and gave it a loving squeeze. “No one’s around.”

Jason shook his head in amusement even as he shrugged off his blazer and threw his tie aside. Nico was right. If anyone chanced upon him on his knees before Nico, he would have a long time explaining himself to the school and to his father. But it was an unlikely possibility and definitely worth the risk.

“Jason, what are you –“

Nico’s belt buckle jingled musically as his trousers slid down his legs. Jason looked up at his half-ashamed, half-eager boyfriend with a raised eyebrow.

“Commando? Really?”

“It gets a little itchy at times. But what are you doing?”

“What do you think?” Jason enjoyed hearing Nico gasp when he wrapped his fingers around Nico’s cock. While average-sized, Nico still hadn’t reached his growth spurt, and it was rather thick given Nico’s lean stature and small frame. “You’ve had a long day, haven’t you?”

“But –“

“Relax.” Jason watched as a pearl of pre-cum appeared on the very pink tip. Making sure that Nico was watching him entirely, he gathered it on his fingertip and brought it to his mouth before licking it off slowly. A needy whimper escaped Nico, now more desperate than shy. Behind his firm, disciplined persona of the school’s golden boy, Jason could be quite the sinful incubus when he wanted to, especially when he was alone with Nico.

Still, he was rather surprised when he felt Nico grabbing a handful of his hair. Not that he was going to complain though. Nico was staring down right at him, silently begging him to not leave him hanging. His cock was throbbing hard, eager to be touched and handled. Jason looked up and without breaking eye contact with his boyfriend, leaned forward and swiped his tongue over the sensitive head.

“Oh, fuck!” Nico cursed as waves of pleasure blared through his body. 

Jason wasn’t an expert at giving blowjobs to his boyfriend, but he did know the general tips and tricks of giving head. At that moment, he just wanted to let Nico have this moment for himself, so he simply licked his lips before swallowing him whole. Nico wasn’t small, but he wasn’t huge either. Just the perfect size for Jason to handle. Suckling softly, Jason just closed his eyes and concentrated, running his tongue up the underside of Nico’s cock. If Nico enjoyed this, he would too. He knew his hungry moans were paying off when he felt Nico’s slender fingers tightening in his hair. 

Humming his pleasure, Jason pulled back and turned his head to the side before slowly, torturously running his lips along Nico’s length from base to tip. Nico was very obviously trembling by now, almost as if he was planning on fainting right there and then. He did try bucking his hips but Jason held him in place. Nico may have been the one getting the blowjob but it was definitely Jason who was in charge and he wanted him to know it. Swallowing hard, Nico threw back his head and groaned loudly when Jason started kitten-licking at his balls.

Jason sucked along the length of the shaft, with Nico pulling his head toward himself, sliding his cock further into his boyfriend’s mouth. He refused to break eye contact with him, even as his lips were stretched around Nico’s hardened flesh. His cheeks were hollowed slightly from his ministrations and he could feel himself blushing away like a love-struck schoolboy, which he was. Tracing swirls and patterns along Nico’s cock, Jason casually flicked at the tip and earned himself a sputtered gasp and moan. Nico was writhing and twisting. He was close. Jason’s own erection demanded attention but it went ignored. This was Nico’s moment to be happy. That was all it needed to be.

“Jason! I...I’m –“ Nico was incapable of finishing his sentence. Jason took the warning to pull back, releasing Nico’s saliva-coated cock with a crude ‘pop’. 

“Happy now?” he smirked innocently.

“Damn it, Jason! You can’t start the countdown and choose to not go with it!” Nico complained lividly. He reached down to finish off what Jason had started but Jason would not have any of it. He swatted away Nico’s hand as soon as it grasped his cock.

“Who said I’m not?” Jason laughed cheerfully even as he tossed aside his shirt and undoing his trousers. “You can’t think that I’m that cruel to leave you with blue balls!”

It was difficult for Nico to eye him suspiciously while ogling Jason’s well-toned abdomen but his eyes did start travelling down to his crotch. “What are you up to?”

With a smile as sweet as sugar, Jason leaned forward, towering over Nico when he pressed his lips against Nico’s in a slow, tender kiss. Nico closed his eyes, and Jason did too. They both just wanted to enjoy the feeling of each other’s warmth and care while it lasted. When their lips touched, a spark of static coincidentally ran through him and from Nico’s gasp, he figured that he felt it too. Nico’s lips were definitely far more beautiful than he gave credit for. Their softness and silkiness were just incomparable to anything else. The girls could put on as many Chanel and Dior lipsticks as they want, but Jason would still choose to kiss Nico. 

It was almost like a slow dance, with the boys’ lips brushing against each other in perfect synchronisation. Jason wanted Nico to know that he just wanted him to be happy, and argue as they might sometimes, he did care and would always look out for him. Maybe Nico understood him, for he grabbed his hair a little roughly, only to deepen the kiss. Jason let him lead the kiss, groaning when Nico ran his tongue along the seam of his mouth. When Nico started whimpering and moaning hungrily, he inadvertently opened up for Jason. He slid his tongue in. Nico must have had a good brand of toothpaste. He tasted like peppermint and strawberries. Delicious.

Jason gripped Nico’s biceps as the smaller boy started to needily rub himself against him. He couldn’t help but notice the difference between the Nico he knew in First Form and the Nico he now held lovingly in his arms. It was rather strange, how the shy, near-mute son of Italian immigrants would actually grow on him. Sure, Hazel helped him to break the hard shell, but it still felt nothing short of a miracle. A shudder travelled down Jason’s nerves when he felt his bare chest pressing against Nico’s. When had Nico gotten rid of his shirt, he didn’t care. He sucked in a breath, feeling Nico’s four-pack. Nico may not be as muscle-bound as he was, but that smooth, olive skin of his definitely made him a looker. Groaning against Nico’s lips, he let his hand leisurely stroke down his spine, smirking when Nico shivered.

Breaking the kiss reluctantly, Jason pressed his lips against Nico’s ear. “The lube’s in the second drawer.”

Without giving it much thought, Nico turned his back toward Jason as he rummaged through Jason’s belongings before finding the small bottle. Jason felt himself blushing away like the village idiot when Nico turned around and nearly dropped it. Laying on his back on the bench, Jason spread his bare ass before Nico, letting him know that he was ripe for the taking. 

“Jason...what are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Jason chuckled before sitting up to pull Nico toward him. He planted a quick, sloppy kiss on Nico’s cheek. “I’m about to be fucked by the only boy who ever will.”

Nico just blinked. But slowly, and surely, a small smile crept along Nico’s face. Jason normally was the one who topped, with Nico more than content to lay down and take the pounding, but Jason wanted him to know that this was it. That their relationship was not built on lust. There was a mutual feeling of caring and possibly, love, that was to be theirs and only theirs. No one else would be able to share it. Jason was Nico’s as much as Nico was Jason’s.

Slowly, not wanting him to give in to his own touch, Jason spread the slippery liquid over Nico’s cock. The boy also applied some of the lube onto his own fingers. 

“Relax,” Nico murmured as he pushed apart Jason’s buns of steel, stroking at the tight, twitching ring of muscle. Jason inhaled deeply even as he felt a finger wriggling inside him. It felt strange, unusual, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. Even as a second and a third finger was added, it didn’t hurt. It helped that Nico was going as slowly as he could. Too slowly in fact.

“Babe, I think you’re done here. I’m good.”

Nico reached down and placed Jason’s ankles on his shoulders. He shuffled forward so that his thighs were against Jason’s backside and started to press his dick against the tight entrance. Carefully, he started to ease the head in, but he was not yet all the way in when Jason grabbed his wrist.

“Nico?”

“Huh?”

Jason frowned. “You’re shivering.”

“To be honest,” admitted Nico. “I’m a little somewhere close to terrified right now.”

Reaching up, Jason pulled Nico closer to him so that their noses touched. “Neeks, you need to relax. Just keep your eyes on me and think happy thoughts. And when you’re ready, just push in.”

“Happy thoughts? Like what?”

“The school trip to Paris?”

Snidely, Nico snickered. “You thought the train station master was calling you a ‘retard’.”

“You could have said something! I was not even taking up French then!”

“It was fun to watch.”

“Arse.” Jason kissed him again, parting only to have a string of saliva connecting their lips. “Eyes on me, okay?”

Nico nodded and this time, keeping eye contact with Jason, he pressed further forward, his hardened flesh moving deeper and deeper into Jason. Nico’s cock felt a lot more different from his fingers. Thicker for one, and definitely a lot warmer. It stung a little but Jason just clenched his fists. If Nico could take him all the time without complaint, he would do the same. This was for Nico, after all. 

When Jason finally felt all of Nico’s inches inside him, he motioned him to stop before letting his hands wander around, exploring every inch of Nico’s body. Pressing their lips against each other’s, their lips and tongues tangled against each other, duelling for dominance. With Jason’s attention away from the sting, Nico started to slow pull out before pushing in. He was rolling his hips tightly against Jason’s body. At the same time, he positioned his arms on either side of Jason, his face mere inches from Jason’s. Lightning blue locked onto dark brown.

They didn’t kiss. They didn’t touch. They just stared into each other’s eyes, trying to read and understand the love and care they held for each other even as Nico continued to push in and out.

Even when Jason felt jolts of what felt like electricity surging through his nerves, he merely gasped in pleasure. That was enough to make Nico thrust even faster and deeper into his boyfriend. Jason finally understood how Nico felt and enjoyed doing this and he hoped that Nico too was having a good time. For his first time, Nico seemed to be striking lucky, with his thrusts reaching Jason’s sweet spot each time. It became clear though, that both boys were not going to hold out for much longer.

“Oh, god! Oh, yes!” Jason choked as Nico launched one final thrust that struck his prostate straight on. The barriers that had been holding him back finally broke with the waves of pleasure overtaking him. Rope after rope of hot, creamy cum coated their stomachs while Nico shuddered violently, sobbing in ecstasy as he flooded Jason with his release. Even after that, he continued to thrust lazily into him, working through his orgasm. 

Jason pressed his mouth against Nico’s for a quick peck. “Not bad for your first time.”

Nico’s lips curved into an embarrassed smile. “Thanks, I guess? It felt pretty weird. But good nonetheless.”

“So, no blue balls?”

Nico shook his head. “Nope.”

“Well, good for you.” Jason once again ruffled the messy nest of black hair lovingly. “But I’ve got to get going now. I’ve got a match at two.”

Jason’s eyebrows shot up curiously when Nico gaped at him as if in shock.

“You have a football match?”

“Umm, yes?”

“At two?”

“What are you trying to get at?”

“I just fucked you.”

“And?”

“Holy shit!” Nico cried out, his eyes widened in a panic that Jason didn’t understand one bit. “You could have told me!”

What Nico was blabbering about, Jason couldn’t understand. So much for a romantic afterglow. “I’m not really putting two and two together...”

“You’ll be waddling around the field like a fucking duck! And you’re the striker! People will start asking questions!”

Jason rolled his eyes. “Oh, for fuck’s sake, I will just say I kicked a chair. Coach Hedge will get it. Don’t panic! I can take care of myself.”

“I sincerely hope so,” said Nico, very purposefully mimicking Jason’s voice.

Slipping into his jersey, Jason patted Nico on the back comfortingly to assure him the truth of his words. “If you come down to the field after lunch, I think you’d get to watch me play.”

“Just win the match for me, okay, babe?”

“Sure thing. And I hope you can keep out of trouble while I’m not around.”

“You know, Jason,” chirped Nico, exiting the room hand-in-hand with his boyfriend. “If this is your way of disciplining me, I might just flood the basement next time.”

Jason laughed.

“Next time...why don’t you try to think about the reward for good behaviour instead?!”

Without a word more, Nico grabbed him by the collar so that he was level with him, frowning just for a moment. And then kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> When I say football, I mean football. Better known as soccer in a certain country in North America.
> 
> Anyway, kudos and comments are always welcomed! Except if it has anything to do with sports terminology.


End file.
